


Love finds its way into strange hearts

by Vaffanculo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, JudgementPrince, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaffanculo/pseuds/Vaffanculo
Summary: A 4 part one-shot about Variks finding himself falling for the Prince of Crows.





	Love finds its way into strange hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic that I really put effort into and finished. The way Variks's voice line, "Arrogant Crow dies in little ship, what do I care?" was said had me thinking about a secret relationship between the two. Or at least Variks harboring some sort of feeling towards Uldren. I apologize if this is any bit ooc. It's my first time writing them and I tried to keep as in character as I could. I hope you enjoy!!

Reef life is stressful, always something needing to be done. Variks sometimes wished he was never here. But here was, compared to his life with Skolas, was much better. Sure, many people didn’t trust him, but it was better than being treated like a slave. He wondered how easy it would be to escape for a while. He wouldn’t dare leave the outpost, but taking a break should be no crime. With the amount of work stacking up, slipping away from Petra’s watchful eye would be no difficult task.

When the time was right, he crept out, wandering the halls unnoticed until he was far from the others. It felt great to be away. No one constantly watching you or whispers said behind his back. He wouldn’t call it freedom, but it was something alright. Then the sudden sounds of footsteps had him alert. Most likely a guard, he pondered hiding or facing this person. But the person he faced was no guard, but the Prince himself.  
It was apparent Uldren had not expected to see someone else wandering these halls as well. 

“Well well, far from home, aren’t we?” The Prince teased.

“Needed the air.” Which wasn’t entirely a lie; the hub can become quite stuffy. He could see Uldren’s glowing eyes staring him down, as if trying to see some instance of a lie in Variks’s words.

“ _Sure_ ,” his voice, oozing with sarcasm, “and if the queen were to find out about your little, adventure?”

Variks never really liked Uldren. He was, overall, an unpleasant person. 

“What about you, hmm? You were expecting to be alone here too. You slip out of your cage, crow?” 

He was sure he was going to regret that comment soon enough, but Uldren only bitterly mumbled, “Well put.”

They stood there in silence for a couple of moments, uncertain of what to do next. They were now aware that they both shouldn’t be there and outing one can only lead to them both going down. So, why were they still there?

“Do you want to, uh, sit?” Uldren awkwardly asked.

An unexpected question, in Variks’s opinion. He’d thought they go their separate ways by now. But given that he was this far into the situation, he’d like to see where it’d go. They walked over to an obscure nook to sit, shrouded in silence again. Variks broke the silence with a question; a harmless question, Variks hoped: “Why?”

Uldren answered, another surprise. Turns out Variks isn’t the only one with hushed whispers behind their back. Much common ground was found between them and before they knew it, much time had passed. Within their time together, they conversed about much more than why they escaped for a little. Anymore time spent away would raise suspicion, and they, secretly disappointed, had to depart. But after this, the burden on their shoulders and the thoughts in their mind felt lighter than before. Variks began to make way to his post, pondering what just happened and if maybe, just maybe it’d happen again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The task of tracking down Skolas was difficult, but the arrival of the guardians helped a great deal. When the day came of Skolas’s capture, which came faster than expected, he was overjoyed. Skolas could now get the judgement he deserved. All guardians who helped were rewarded generously and had his gratitude; some took to celebrating as well. A single ping on the tablet near him caught his attention:

_Same place as usual; I brought something extra._

Uldren. Their talks had increased since the first. They found that area to be constantly free from anybody else. So, it became a meeting place of sorts. No rules to govern them; no strangers ears to eavesdrop or mouths to speak cruel words behind their backs. They found ease here, a secret place where secrets were kept. Not a word about the place or the words spoken there were shared outside of it. Here, it was no longer House Judgement and The Prince of Crows, but just Variks and Uldren.

With the guardians running about, Variks made his exit. Surely, he wouldn’t be gone for too long. 

**|The next morning|**

Something was off about this situation. Variks awoke, in an unknown place, with the worse headache he’s ever experienced. Last night must have been something if- last night, he could barely remember last night. He remembers leaving the noise and excitement of the hub to meet with Uldren. Then, Uldren showing two bottles and saying something along the lines of “ _This calls for a celebration._ ” The rest of the night was left in a blur and just trying to think about it made his head worse. Speaking of the Prince, where even was h- Within the time Variks was trying to piece together last night, his eyes finally adjusted to the morning light flowing in through the windows.

The light, which illuminated the outline of a figure next to Variks, a figure that belonged to the Prince. Alarms went off in his mind as it all came together. He was in Uldren’s bed, in Uldren’s room. And plagued with an alcohol induced headache which suggest that last night something happened and when Uldren awakes, **he is officially dead.**

Variks froze like a deer in headlights, determining whether to run and leave no hint of what happened (except for blurry memories) or stay and face the consequences. But alas, his hesitation would cost him as Uldren began to stir. Uldren, who was lying on his stomach, propped himself up on his elbows. He rubbed his eyes and moved with the same slow grogginess Variks feels. Tension was building up in Variks’s chest, tightening it and making breathing nearly impossible. Mumbled displeasures about the current state of his head were said as he pushed his black locks out of his face, and finally making eye contact with Variks. Such a great way to start a morning with a hangover.

Silence filled the room as two glowing orange eyes stared at four glowing blue eyes. The silence reminded him of the encounter that led to all of this. Suddenly, Uldren starts laughing. Prince Uldren, the most dramatic, cold-hearted, twat in all the reef is laughing; the Uldren he somehow became secret friends with. While Variks is stuck watching, internally panicking because he just technically had a drunken one-night stand with the Prince! 

“This is, one way to start a morning, huh.” Uldren jested, after his vibrant laughter devolved into a light chuckle.

Variks nodded, still trying to make sense of the situation he’s got himself into. His eyes, now turned away from Uldren, caught a glimpse of his upper half. He forcefully shoved down any upcoming thoughts. But he is quite attractive, even to an Eliksni like Variks. He could feel his face going red. _‘Shut up Variks’_ , he thought.

Finally, Variks hesitantly spoke, “We are, never mentioning this, yes?” 

“As usual, what between us hasn’t been kept quiet? Plus, word of this would be quite scandalous. Not that I don’t like a scandal though.”

Another part of Variks hoped that he’d be willing to chance it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reef was buzzing as people got ready for battle; their course, Oryx’s ship. The Queen and Prince insisted on going along, well against Petra and Variks’s warnings. They were needed here, to lead. But of course, they wanted to lead on the battlefield. One going wouldn’t be so bad, but both? They’d be leaderless. The Queen’s mind was set on fighting alongside her people, a noble cause, but if she wouldn’t make it back… Variks knew there would be no changing her, but with Uldren there was a chance.  


While he hurries towards the hangar bay, he began to wonder. Was his determination to have Uldren stay was for the stake of the Reef, or for the way he felt about him. He found himself thinking about the Prince a lot. At first, it was distain; then admiration; then, he dare not say it out loud, but love.  


As he approached the hangar, he could hear Uldren barking orders left and right. Uldren should have been deployed earlier, but a ship malfunction prevented it; just Variks’s luck. He approached quickly, and the mechanics watched; wondering why Variks was here. Pulling Uldren aside, he tried to convince him. Asking about the fate of the reef if things were to go awry, but only got responses that bled confidence in the upcoming attack.

Variks could only ask, “And if you don’t come back?” 

“Hm, is that, doubt I hear?”

Variks’s only hope was to confide in the truth. He never thought he’d have these feeling for someone, especially the Prince. But he felt, similarity with Uldren in ways he couldn’t explain. 

“Prince,” he sighed, “Uldren, please. I-” He suddenly went silent. Thoughts and words building up, he knew this would be useless. And it’s not like Uldren would even-

A hand suddenly grabbed his (one of the non-mechanical ones) and pulled Variks out of his thoughts. 

“Trust me, we’ll endure.”

**|Later on|**

Variks pondered those last words before Uldren headed off. They were right, the fleet stood no chance. All the ships were wiped out, the Queen and Prince lost. Time passed and still many mourned, for the loss of their Queen. While Variks would miss the Queen as well, his feelings were adverted by a small blip of hope. A small blip that arose from Mars.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Variks wish it didn’t end up like this.

He knew Uldren had survived and the Queen as well. But the events that took hold next were, unexpected. The Reef, now in a lawless state, have been overrun by the walking corpses of his kind. And leading them? Uldren; with 8 Eliksni Barons. Cayde was a dear friend and he yearned to feel as angry and bitter as everyone else, to make this all less complicated, but other feelings took hold. Something was off, this wasn’t the man Variks had confided to or developed strange feelings for, but a man being held by a darker force.  


Or maybe it was, and he let his emotions cover the fact that Uldren _is_ a bastard.  


Once, he managed to get face to face with Uldren. He, in a flurry of desperation, grabbed Uldren and said the three words that have been plaguing him since Uldren disappeared:  
“ _I love you._ ”

But all Uldren did was laugh, and his barons too,  
“There is no love left in the Reef, for the Skorned have devoured it whole.”

And with that, Uldren left Variks to the Baron’s mercy. But Variks would return, because he would endure, for their sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fully aware my paragraphs and dialogue are not indented. I'm not that familar with html (only making paragraphs, italics, and bolding) and the indention code I tried didn't work out. Sorry! This is also my first time uploading on ao3, so I'm not quite used to the format. I still hope you enjoy what I wrote!


End file.
